


Oops!... I Did It Again

by Misanagi, razberrycreme



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrycreme/pseuds/razberrycreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Quatre both claim they are the innocent one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!... I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> All Britney Spears references are Raz's fault and only hers.

"I'm just saying, Quat, there's no way someone could look at you and think 'innocent'. Nerdy, weird, and scary maybe, but not innocent."

"I am very innocent! Someone has to be the cute one! And since I don't think we have to worry about you filling that role..." Quatre grinned at Duo underneath the car.

"Oh, very nice, Q. Talk to the wrench." Duo waggled it in the air, grimacing slightly as he fixed it back onto the motorcycle. "I'm very innocent. Hand me that, will you?"

Quatre slid the screwdriver over on the ground, laughing. "Right...who's supposed to believe that?" Quatre slid out from underneath the car, smirking. "Admit it, I'm the innocent one."

Duo squirted oil on Quatre's face, getting up as well. "Are not!"

"Oh, Duo, you back up your arguments so well," Quatre said drolly, wiping it off his eyebrow. He threw a polishing rag back at his friend.

"Oh, shut up. At least I'm more innocent than you are. Hell, just the other day you were talking about how you taped Trowa doing - well, you know." Duo shuddered. "Talk about TMI, man."

"Hey! You paid me back by springing that one story on me - I did not need to know about Heero's fetish for pink handcuffs!" Quatre defended, wiping off his hands.

"...YOU were the one who suggested them!"

Quatre grinned. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part. But he liked them, didn't he?"

"..." Duo shook his head. "Like I said, scary, yes. Innocent? Hell. No."

"That wasn't what Trowa said last night..." Quatre nudged Duo's arm conspiratorially. "Did you know he's into roleplaying?"

"No way! We were thinking about trying that! Heero just bought these outfits from that one shop that you showed me yesterday..."

* * *

"Show me how you want it to be, tell me baby cuz I need to know now oh because--"

Quatre coughed rather loudly. "Duo, are you singing Britney Spears?"

Duo dropped the rag he had been using to clean his car and turned around to look at Quatre. "What?" He said, defensively. "Britney Spears is catchy, ok?"

"Sure it is." Quatre picked the rag from the floor and handed it to Duo. "Is that what you sing to Heero at night to make him so vocal?"

Quatre caught the rag just before it hit him on the face and leaned back on the car, the rag in his hands. "And then Heero says something like 'hit me baby one more time.'"

"Oh shut up!" Duo did in fact hit Quatre on the shoulder before leaning back on the car too. "You should be talking, for what I heard the other night Trowa might as well go around singing 'I'm a slaaaave for you.'"

The smirk on Quatre's face was way too smug.

Duo shook his head and put his hands in front of him. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"Really?" Quatre raised an eyebrow and Duo grinned.

"Nah, not really."

Later that day when Heero and Trowa walked in to see Quatre and Duo cleaning the car while singing and dancing 'Oops I did it again' they decided it was safer to go have a beer and forget they ever saw it. It usually worked better that way.

* * *

"How long do you think we have to stay before going back?" Heero asked, accepting his bottle from the waitress with a smile of thanks. Trowa thought it over for a second, mulling it over with swig from his bottle.

"About twenty drinks." Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Are they that obsessed with Britty Pears?"

"Britney Spears."

"How do you know that?" Heero eyed his friend, idly chewing a peanut. Trowa's face darkened.

"Don't make me bring up the whip incident."

"Below the belt, Trowa."

"Literally, huh?"

Heero paused, thinking about this.

"Waitress? Keep them coming."

"What's the whip incident?" Quatre asked, looking up at Duo.

* * *

Duo moved slightly back when Heero turned to ask for more beers. It wouldn't do for their lovers to find them hiding behind the cactus, in the corner spying on them. "Beats me."

"Really?" Quatre grinned. "And you enjoy it?"

"You say things like that and you really expect people to think you are innocent?" Duo poked Quatre playfully on the ribs, with the unfortunate result that Quatre lost his balance. In a desperate attempt to keep from falling he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Duo's sleeve.

"Motherfucker cactus!" Duo whispered and immediately brought his hand to his mouth to lick his wounds.

"Poor mother," Quatre muttered, grinning since he had miraculously avoided getting stung.

"I swear you have the mind of the devil."

Quatre faced Duo, pouting slightly and widening his eyes. He blinked twice for effect.

Not to be outdone, Duo grabbed the end of his braid and lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes, two fingers still in his mouth.

On the table two low moans could be heard.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Quatre." Duo nudged his friend with his shoulder, struggling against the bonds that Heero had tied around his hands.

"You started it!" Quatre squirmed, reaching to the string around his feet.

"Only because you wouldn't admit that I'm obviously more innocent than you are!"

"Prove it." Quatre sat up straight now, raising a challenging eyebrow at Duo. "Think you can handle it?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Duo whispered, keeping an eye on where Trowa and Heero were.

"Whoever gets back with the best story. Unless you're not..." Quatre glanced mock-skeptically at Duo's jeans. "...up for it."

"Oh, it's on." Duo glared at Quatre, both of their ropes already subtly untied.

-

Quatre glanced over to where Trowa was on the bed, twirling handcuffs on one finger as he straightened his cop hat.

"Oh, I am so going to beat Duo's pervy points for this...if Heero doesn't get to it first, I mean."

-

Duo grinned at Heero, who was dressed in a neko outfit, 'tail' up in the air.

"Quatre's going down...maybe literally on Trowa."

-

Heero and Trowa mentally decided that they would specially make Duo and Quatre Britney Spears mix CDs if this was what (hopefully) came out of it.

* * *

Wufei liked to mind his own business, especially where his perverted fellow pilots where concerned. That's why he didn't say anything when he noticed that Heero and Trowa were walking a little slower today and keep sharing looks he rather not know the meaning of.

He didn't ask when Duo and Quatre walked by singing, 'with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride' and he pointedly ignored Heero and Trowa whispering 'you are toxic' in reply.

No. Wufei believed there were things better not known. That's why he kept a straight face when Une asked him if he knew what had happened to the extra restraints on the storage room.

What the others did with their time was none of his business.

However that didn't stop him from hitting the save button when an email with pictures of Trowa and Heero in very compromising positions was sent by him, he hoped, by mistake.

Wufei could be discreet but he also knew it did no harm to have something to hang over his fellow pilots' heads, just in case.

Still, as he wasn't one to meddle, he refrained from asking Quatre and Duo how the contents of the mail were supposed to prove them innocent.

After all, in this case especially, ignorance was bliss.

* * *

"Gee, do you think he knows?" Duo nodded towards Wufei, who was studiously avoiding them at the lunch line.

"Why?" Quatre picked up an apple salad, looking its contents over.

"'Cause he just piled some bacon into his orange juice."

Quatre looked up, blinking at Wufei's tray. "Huh...I didn't know that peanut butter goes well with Jell-O."

"Yeah, right. I saw that video, Quat, you can't fool me."

"It's not like you did such a good job on hiding your lemon-lime pudding fetish!"

"Things are different now, Quat." Duo subtly hid his pudding from his friend. "I'm on a diet."

"Oh, yeah, is that why you bought that tub of chocolate ice cream yesterday at the store?"

"It was on sale! And don't think I didn't see your little detour to the soup aisle. I don't even want to think about what you do with so much cream of mushroom."

"The point is, I don't think Wufei's acting that strangely. We all have our weird tastes in food, right?" Quatre paid for his food, smiling at the cashier lady.

"Hmm, I guess." Duo paid for his lunch as well, following Quatre. "So what do you think Zechs was talking about when he said he got a 'very interesting email' from Wufei?"

-

Une sighed tiredly, sipping from her coffee mug. It had been a long, busy day. All she had to do was check her email and then she could go home. She deleted some spam, making a mental note to say something to the tech team later. She opened one from one of the agents and blinked passively, scrolling down.

"Pink is definitely not Heero's, nor Trowa's, color." She tsked and went on to the next message, taking a large gulp of caffeine.

* * *

"Can we reconsider this?" Duo asked, trying to push his blindfold up with his nose.

"No!" Trowa and Heero replied at the same time.

"Don't you think this is rather extreme?" Quatre's tone was soft and if he weren't blindfolded too he would be trying to give Trowa _that_ look. Alas, Heero and Trowa had taken measures to prevent either of their lovers to use that tactic.

"Commander Une saw those photos, Quatre." Trowa didn't sound very happy. "You tell me."

Quatre wisely kept quiet.

"I still don't see what this is going to accomplish." Duo tugged at the zip cords holding his hands behind his back. Why did they have to be zip cords?

"Payback." Duo could hear the smirk on Heero's voice.

"Bet I can do innocent victim better than you," Quatre whispered so only Duo could hear.

Duo grinned. "You're on!"

* * *

"Trowa...! You're hurting me..." Quatre's breath shuddered slightly, a tremor going through his body.

"Show off," Duo mumbled while Heero's back was turned. "Not so fast! Be more gentle with me, Heero..." Duo arched slowly into Heero's touch, hiding a smirk.

"Look who's talking," Quatre said underneath his breath. Snickering evilly to himself, Quatre cried out, bucking into Trowa's hand helplessly.

Silently, Trowa sent up a grateful thanks to whoever made the two boys such perverts. At the same time, Heero sent up a fervent prayer to whoever that the two boys remain that way for the rest of their lives.

-

Wufei froze as his hand was halfway to the doorknob.

 _"Oh! Heero!"_

"Hmph...Trowa! Please, harder!"

Wufei stared at the door, his files spilling onto the floor from his weakened grip. He did an abrupt about-face and headed back towards his office.

With luck, he'd be able to find his voice recorder and get this all on tape.

* * *

"I so won the innocent victim role!" Duo grinned, throwing a bag in the chips on the cart.

"You didn't! I was way more afraid and virginal than you."

Duo chocked. "Virginal!" He had to hold onto the cart for balance as he laughed. "Like a hooker in her thirties!"

Quatre ate a grape. "Like Duo Maxwell is a better analogy."

They both grabbed the chocolate fudge at the same time and shared a look. "You deflowered Trowa way before I did my thing with Heero." Duo threw tree cans of whipped cream in the cart for good measure.

"How do you know that?" Quatre spared a moment to nod politely and smile at a woman passing by with her own cart before he continued. "I clearly remember hearing Heero moaning on Peacemillion rather loudly."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the main event. Not yet." Duo handed a short old lady the jar of pickles she was trying to reach and turned back to Quatre. "Heero has a sensitive navel. One lick and he's moaning like a chick eating chocolate." He smirked. "Or like Quatre Winner. It's a better analogy."

"Bite me!" Quatre poked his tongue out at Duo. "Like you don't scream like a banshee. I fear for the windows every night."

"You are rich, you can afford it."

"That and many other things." Quatre smirked.

Duo leaned closer. "Like?"

"Let's just say Heero and Trowa should be getting a mail order surprise right about now and that you and I will get the chance to prove our innocence again."

Duo's smirk matched Quatre's. "Will we need more whipped cream?"


End file.
